


Romance & Memories

by Cithara



Series: Unusual Romance [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:11:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13896975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cithara/pseuds/Cithara
Summary: No one believes just how romantic Ron's husband is, but he has all the proof anyone would ever need if they cared to take a glance into his pensieve.





	Romance & Memories

**Author's Note:**

> A fluffy little oneshot depicting a somewhat rare pairing. Please leave a comment and let me know what you think.

Romance & Memories

It was a little-known fact, but Ron Weasley was married to perhaps the most romantic man in Britain. Ron had tried to convince those closest to him that his husband was, in fact, the most caring, thoughtful person that he had ever had the good fortune of meeting, but his task was made a little difficult by everyone knowing exactly who it was he was married to.

Even Harry, his oldest and dearest friend who had actually stood up at his wedding and served as his Best Man, wouldn't believe him when he tried many, many times to convince him that his husband had the most obviously sentimental streak, one that had rendered him speechless on many an occasion.

Most people, he reasoned, were still getting over the shock of the fact that he had married the man at all. He could still remember the day he had turned up at The Burrow to introduce his family to the man he had been secretly seeing for eight months, the two of them having finally decided that they didn't want to hide anything anymore and would bring everything out in the open, bugger the consequences.

His mother had been horrified, his father oddly resigned, Bill and Charlie had tried to be supportive, Fred and George had laughed their arses off and hadn't really stopped since, and Ginny had just looked at them as though she had known all along, which, considering his sister's powers of observation, was probably true. They had all accustomed themselves to the relationship since of course, but still, Ron couldn't convince a single one of them, even Ginny, that his husband was a romantic man.

In the end, it didn't matter, he knew how romantic the man was and he savoured every single moment of it.

"What are you doing?" came the familiar voice from behind him as he sat in their bedroom, back against their bed, a beautiful oak trunk open beside him.

"You know full well what I'm doing," Ron told the man with a smile, looking up at him as he leant on the doorframe, arms folded, gazing down at him with that look that only he got to see.

"That's the third time this week," the man replied, a soft smile gracing his lips.

 _I'm the only one who gets to see that gorgeous expression_ , he thought, unable to stop an answering smile from tugging at his lips.

"You made me this chest in the first place, I'm allowed to indulge in it."

"I may have made it, but you're the one who filled it with all that…stuff."

"Stuff?" Ron said in feigned affront. "May I remind you that all this 'stuff' came from you."

"You know, in some circles you'd be referred to as a horder."

"So, you want me to throw away the first letter you even wrote me? Or the champagne cork that you saved from our first night in this house? Or perhaps I should get rid of the order of service from our wedding?"

His husband shook his head with a fond smile and said, "No, I would not have you part with those treasures."

"Then what would you have me part with? Each anniversary card you've sent me, including the ones you wrote me before we were married? The rose petals that I've preserved from each rose you gave me as I progressed through the Auror levels? Or this?" he said, holding up the roll of parchment that the man had presented him with after the wedding, which had turned out to be their transcribed wedding vows.

"Are you planning on presenting me with the entire contents of that chest?" his husband asked with what some would interpret as an indulgent smile.

"You know what's in here, every single thing came from you," Ron said gently. "No one believes me, you know."

"I am well aware," the man replied with a smirk, "although you continue to try to sully my reputation by trying to convince them."

Ron smiled and reached into the chest, drawing out a heavy mahogany box that was achingly familiar to both of them. He looked down at the box, running his long fingers along the beautifully carved etchings on the lid. He rose to his feet, carrying the treasured possession with him, and set it down on the little table that sat in the bay window.

He could feel his husband's intense eyes on him as he opened the box, revealing the carefully arranged vials that shimmered in the sunlight streaming in through the window. Each bottle was carefully labelled and stored chronologically within the box, each memory taken from his husband's mind and stored away, presented to Ron as a gift every year on his birthday.

He knew every single one by heart, knew every word that was spoken, every facial expression, every single second that unfolded within each scene. He felt strong arms encircle his waist and he was pulled back against his husband's chest, revelling in the feeling of contentment that always washed over him when he found himself in the man's arms.

"Which one will you view today?" came the deep voice in his ear, sending delicious shivers down his spine.

"You choose," Ron instructed, running his hand along the black-clad forearms that held him.

The man's long nose nuzzled into the base of his neck and he closed his eyes as he lent backwards into the beautiful body that he loved so well.

"You know my favourite."

"So predictable," Ron teased. "Who knew the big bad Death Eater spy would turn into such a sedate old man."

Severus squeezed his waist and nipped at his ear lobe. "You're not too old to put across my knee, you know."

"Mm, now there's a promise I wouldn't mind you making good on."

Severus chuckled and buried his nose in the thick red hair, breathing in the wonderfully familiar scent of the man. "Memory first, my love, sexual escapades later."

Ron sighed happily and said, "I love it when you call me that. You have no idea what it does to me."

"I have an excellent idea what it does to you," the deep voice rumbled into his ear. "Now, shall we uncork this memory and take a look?"

Ron was released from Severus' hold and pouted at the man even as he moved to retrieve the pensieve from their wardrobe. He placed it on the table next to the box of memories and fished out one of the vials, holding it up to the light and smiling as he read his husband's familiar writing.

He had spent seven years looking at that handwriting, getting his essays back covered in the elegant script, and he had never imagined that he would to come to look on it with such fondness.

He held out his hand and Severus took it, raising it to his lips and kissing his knuckles. Ron smiled in response, knowing that no one believed him when he told them how often Severus did such a thing. He uncorked the vial and carefully dispensed the memory into the pensieve, watching the translucent material swirl and shift in the receptacle.

Severus stood close to him again and it still amazed Ron that after ten years of marriage, thirteen years in total as a couple, that the man's proximity could have such a profound effect on him.

"Off we go, off on another stroll down memory lane," said Severus, and together they stepped forward and immersed themselves in the memory of one of the most important moments of their lives.

* * *

 

_The hospital room had fallen suddenly quiet, Ginny's cries of pain now halted. Ron waited, his nerves shredded, fairly certain he wasn't breathing, straining his ears for the noise he had been waiting to hear for the last nine months. Eventually a plaintive little cry rang out and Ron let out a triumphant shout as his daughter made her first sounds._

" _We'll just get her cleaned up and weighed, it won't take a minute," said the nurse as she moved the little girl to the corner of the room._

" _Did you see her?" Ron asked, turning to face Severus, his breath ragged and his eyes bright. "I can't believe she's here!"_

_He threw himself into his husband's arms and held on tightly, his body flooded with nerves and excitement, everything feeling oddly surreal to him. He released himself and turned to his sister, wrapping her up in his arms and hugging her gently._

" _Thank you so much, Gin. I don't know how we'll ever thank you. You were amazing."_

_Ginny gave a tired laugh and said, "A lifetime's supply of chocolate and wine will be a good start."_

" _That is a guarantee," said Severus, moving to take her hand in a surprisingly demonstrative gesture. He lowered his voice and said, "I have also prepared a state of the art pain relief potion for you, when this lot have cleared out I'll give it to you."_

_Ginny grinned and said, "I always knew it would pay off having a Potions Master in the family."_

" _Right now," said the nurse, bringing the tiny little bundle over. "It's time for you two to meet your daughter."_

_Ron held out his arms and took a deep breath as the little baby was placed in his arms. He had never seen anything so beautiful in his whole life. The little girl had ivory skin and a small amount of jet black hair, and Ron found himself looking down into a pair of crystal blue eyes. She was breath-taking._

_Ginny had been the one to carry the little girl and give birth to her, but she was made from both him and Severus. Magic had come on in leaps and bounds, almost as much as muggle technology had, and it was now possible to take the sperm of two men and create a viable embryo from it. This little girl was theirs, a perfect mix of the two men and each of their attributes._

_Ron looked up at Severus, tears pricking his eyes as he did so. "I can't believe she's here," he whispered. "She's so beautiful."_

_Severus held out his arms and Ron carefully transferred their daughter to him, the little girl emitting a few snuffling noises as she was tucked into the crook of her father's elbow. Ron watched as Severus stared down at her in wonder, his expression completely unguarded as he studied his daughter's face._

" _She has your eyes," he whispered eventually, and Ron felt as though his face would split if he smiled any more. "Ginny, meet your niece," said Severus, moving to stand next to the bed so that Ginny could get a proper look at the baby._

" _Well, she and I are already pretty well acquainted," Ginny said wryly, leaning back against the headboard as she smiled down at her niece. "Have you decided on a name yet?"_

_Ron looked across at his husband and raised his eyebrows. He received a small nod and an amused smile in response and he said, "Erin, Erin Ginevra."_

" _Oh guys, that's so sweet! I'm so touched, really," said Ginny with a smile._

" _Well, it was the least we could do after you made her very existence possible," said Severus with a smirk. Erin wriggled in his arms and he smiled down at his daughter as Ron nestled himself into his side. The happiness radiating from both men was palpable and not even on his wedding day had Ron felt such a feeling of euphoria._

_There was a knock at the door and Harry appeared, closely followed by Hermione. "We're desperate to see our goddaughter," said Harry with a grin as he moved over to Severus and peered down at the little girl in his arms. "Oh Sev, she's beautiful. Can I hold her?"_

" _I'm reluctant to part with her so soon, but fine, as long as you promise to give her back," said Severus, carefully transferring the precious bundle over to Harry._

" _Hey sweetie, I'm your Uncle Harry, and this is Auntie Hermione," he whispered, tilting his arm upwards slightly so Hermione could see her. "We are going to spoil you rotten. I'm going to teach you how to ride a broom and Auntie Hermione is going to teach you…everything else. She's the smart one you see."_

_Hermione laughed softly and said, "So who won in the end? What are well calling this little bundle?"_

_Ron met Severus' eyes and the former Potions Master turned to their friends with a smile, saying, "As always, I bow to my husband's whims."_

" _Ah Erin it is then," Harry said with a grin. "How are you Gin? You looked knackered."_

" _Aw thanks Harry, you always know the right things to say. Draco's so lucky to have you whispering sweet nothings into his ear."_

" _Draco can't wait any longer to be let in to see his goddaughter," said the blond himself as he let himself in to the room, moving over to Harry and wrapping his arms around his waist, resting his chin on the man's shoulder as he gazed down at Erin. "Oh Ron she has your eyes!" he told the red-head, receiving a glowing smile in response._

" _Your entire family is waiting to break down the door by the way," said Hermione, reaching out and stroking the soft black hair on Erin's head. "Including my husband, who says that if he doesn't get first cuddle, he'll test the new line of Wheezes products on you both."_

_The next hour passed in a blur and a sea of red-heads. Molly and Arthur were beside themselves with joy at meeting their granddaughter, and all the boys crowded into the small hospital room taking turns at holding their new niece and congratulating their sister on an amazing job._

_It was much later when Ron and Severus had been allowed to take their new-born daughter home that they stood in the beautiful little nursery of their pretty little cottage, looking down at the sleeping form in the cot._

" _She's so perfect," Ron whispered as he nestled into the strong body that held him._

" _We'll see if you're still saying that when she keeps us up all night," the man rumbled into his ear._

" _You're as captivated by her as I am," Ron replied certainly._

_Strong arms tightened around his waist and Severus said, "I could not deny it if I tried."_

" _We're parents, Sev," Ron said, his voice full of awe. "We made her, we're responsible for her. She's…she's our daughter," he said, using the last word with reverence. He turned around in Severus' arms and pressed a soft kiss to the man's lips, pulling back slightly to whisper softly, "I have never loved you more than I love you at this moment."_

" _Nor I you."_

* * *

 

The memory faded, and Ron and Severus found themselves back in the present day in their bedroom, the sun streaming through the window.

"I can't believe that was five years ago," Ron said, turning and winding his arms around Severus' neck. "She was so tiny. And now…she's growing up too fast."

"Don't all parents say such things?" Severus asked, his hands settling on Ron's waist.

"No doubt. I'm sure with each passing year I'm turning more and more into my mother."

"I rather think not. As fond as I am of her, I would not wish to be married to your mother. Now, which memory is next?"

"Hm, so many to choose from."

"Our wedding day? The first time we made love? Perhaps the first time you took me home and introduced me as your partner?"

"No, that one's too funny," said Ron with a snort. "Mm, I know. How about our first kiss?"

"Ah, you should have said you wanted something dramatic."

* * *

 

" _Are you sure we weren't followed?" asked Ron as he began to ward the door behind them._

" _As sure as I can be," Severus replied, looking out of the window, then pulling the curtains shut and doing the same to the rest of the curtains that hung in the run-down old cottage._

" _How the bloody hell did they know we'd be there?" Ron growled, wrenching off his cloak and hissing in pain as he did so._

" _What's wrong?" Severus asked, turning his attention back to the man._

" _Nothing," Ron said gruffly, “one of them managed to catch me with a slicing hex, that's all."_

_Severus rolled his eyes and fished about in the pockets of his robes, extracting a vial and chucking it at Ron. "Numbing agent," he said brusquely as Ron looked at him enquiringly._

_There was silence for a moment, Severus continuing to check the property for any weak spots and to properly assess their situation, lighting a few stubby candles as he went. Eventually Ron's sigh broke the quietness and he said reluctantly, "I need your help, I can't reach."_

_Severus turned to face him to find that the red-head was standing there in nothing but his jeans, his pale torso illuminated only by the scant candlelight. At 20 years old, Ron Weasley had matured into a finely formed man, one whom Severus had noticed more times than he cared to admit. He was not the rippling, bulging-biceped figure that graced the cover of romance novels, but he was strong and athletic, smooth, pale skin covering lithe muscles._

" _Very well," said Severus tersely, moving over to him and taking the vial from his hands. Ron turned around and Severus saw the nasty laceration between the man's spine and his right shoulder-blade. He poured the thick mixture into his hand and carefully administered it to the wound, Ron hissing at the contact._

" _I thought I'd managed to dodge it," he growled, "bloody bastard got lucky."_

" _With the hexes they were throwing you're luckier it wasn't something more serious," said Severus as he continued to work the potion into the nasty cut._

_Ron gave a grunt of agreement and said, "They must have been tipped off, we were so careful. How could they have known we'd be there tonight?"_

" _I am as much in the dark as you." Severus replaced the vial in his robes and fished out another, dabbing a little of the mixture on his fingers and applying it to Ron's back. "Just an astringent, to ward against infection."_

" _Thanks," said Ron tiredly. He turned back around to face Severus and asked, "Are you hurt anywhere?"_

" _No, I managed to avoid injury," Severus replied with a quirk of his eyebrow._

_Blue eyes flashed, and Ron said, "I was dodging at least five hexes back there and still managed to send off some pretty nasty ones back. I know you like to think of me as the dumb teenager you had the pleasure of teaching for seven years, but I've been doing this for three years now, so a little less condescension wouldn't go amiss."_

_His pale cheeks were flushed, and Severus couldn't help but wonder how much further he could goad the boy, if only to see how many other shades he could turn. "Condescension? Have you been borrowing Granger's dictionary?"_

" _You're not bloody funny you know. We've been partners in this bloody war for 18 months now, would it kill you to give me a little respect? Just some small measure of courtesy?"_

" _I doubt it would kill me, but I wouldn't like to risk it nevertheless."_

" _You know, I defend you," Ron shot back, and Severus tried to mask his surprise. "Every time Harry slags you off or the twins think of using you as a test subject for one of their new products, I stick up for you! I don't know why I bother."_

" _Why do you bother?" Severus asked, genuinely interested._

_Ron threw his arms up in frustration and said, "Merlin knows! Perhaps I feel some sort of misplaced loyalty because you're my partner in the Order, although Heaven knows how I, of all people, managed to get stuck with that dubious honour."_

" _Really Weasley, your vocabulary is coming on in leaps and bounds."_

" _You're impossible!" Ron growled. "Seriously, the next time the twins want to test their new itching powder on you, I'll let them!"_

" _I'm sure I can manage without you as a protector."_

_Ron shot him a filthy look and Severus was intrigued to see the colour that had started on Ron's cheeks was now slowly snaking its way down his throat and across his collarbones. He wondered how angry he would have to make the man for it to spread over his entire torso, perhaps even to dip below the waistband of his trousers._

" _Do you always engage in arguments whilst semi-naked?" Severus asked, and Ron frowned in confusion before realising that he was still standing with his shirt off. The flush of anger turned into a deep blush and Severus felt a small pang of triumph when he saw it had spread all the way down to Ron's ribs._

_Ron went to stuff himself back into his shirt again and Severus said, "I wouldn't, if I were you. The numbing agent needs a little time to sink into the skin and it works better if the wound is left to the open air."_

_No such thing was true, but Severus wanted to enjoy the view of Ron's strong body a little longer. Ron chucked his shirt down on the nearby table with a noise of frustration and said, "Is there anything to eat in this bloody place?"_

" _I wondered how long it would take you to think of your stomach," Severus replied with an amused smirk._

" _Can't you let up on me for five seconds? I haven't eaten since breakfast, we've been running up and down the bloody country all day and yes, I'm hungry. I didn't realise it was such a serious transgression."_

" _There you go again, you must tell me honestly – has Granger been tutoring you?"_

" _One more crack Severus, just one more crack about my intelligence and I shall hit you with a few choice hexes of my own!"_

" _Now that I'd like to see," Severus baited the man. "I would love to see how you'd fare in a duel against me."_

" _I'm not a kid anymore," Ron said through clenched teeth, and as his body rippled as his anger grew, Severus had to say that he agreed with him. "I could take you."_

" _Could you really?" Severus asked, moving a little closer, his voice low and dangerous. "And just how would you do that?"_

_Ron's eyes narrowed as he tried to control his anger and his jaw clenched as he stood his ground against the man. "You know, I really wanted to believe that everything people said about you wasn't true. After working with you for a little while I thought that I'd started to get to know you quite well, that I'd managed to see a side of you that few got to see."_

" _Oh Weasley, you're tugging at my heart strings, I shall get my violin out soon."_

" _See! There you go, reminding me exactly how much of a bastard you are! Why do you have to be like this? Why can't you just be like you were that night we – " Ron stopped himself in his tracks, and it appeared to Severus as though the boy was actually biting the inside of his cheeks to stop himself from speaking._

" _Which night?" Severus asked, noting that the blush was now sweeping over Ron's taut stomach, threatening to go dangerously low to a place Severus would have been interested in following._

" _It doesn't matter," Ron said gruffly, shaking his head. "You're a bastard, let's just leave it at that."_

" _Which night, Mr Weasley?" Severus repeated, aware that he was teasing the boy, but unable to stop himself._

_Ron's nostrils flared slightly, and he glared at some distant spot beyond Severus' shoulder. "Dumbledore's birthday party," he said quietly after a while and Severus found himself surprised that that had been the time to which Ron was referring._

_After the festivities had wound down at Grimmauld Place sometime after midnight, Severus and Ron had both found themselves outside in the little terrace garden, sitting side by side on the patio, sharing a bottle of swiped champagne. It was late, and they had both already had a fair amount to drink. It seemed that the late hour and copious amounts of alcohol conspired to loosen their tongues, and they found themselves spending the next hour in easy conversation with one another._

_Severus remembered it well, and, though he would admit it to no one, he looked back on the memory with a certain degree of fondness. Ron had been good company and they had shared several jokes as they had sat in the moonlit garden together, taking turns to swig the champagne and laughing at nothing in particular. It seemed that Ron too held that memory with a certain amount of regard._

" _You wish us to sit outside and drink champagne?" Severus asked, not quite finished needling the boy yet._

" _Oh piss off Severus," Ron groused. "As I said, you're a bastard, end of story."_

" _Or perhaps you want us to imbibe far too much alcohol and sit as close as we did that night," he said, moving closer to Ron and backing him up so that the boy was pushed against the door. "Perhaps you want to get me drunk enough that I lower my guards and you can…have your way with me," he said in a low voice and Ron's eyes widened. "Is that it, Mr Weasley? Is that what you want?"_

" _Don't be so ridiculous," Ron snarled. "Of course that's not what I want."_

" _No? I seem to remember you sitting awfully close to me that night, your hand brushing mine several times as we sat side by side. I'm sure I remember seeing just the tiniest hint of regret in your eyes when I finally said we should go inside. What were you hoping for? A midnight kiss?"_

" _Why are you such a wanker?" Ron asked, the angry blush now covering his entire torso._

" _You bring out my good side."_

" _You know what? When we get back to headquarters I'm asking to change partners, someone else can have the pleasure of your company for the next few assignments, because I am done. I'm done with your sarcasm and snark; I'm done with your patronising attitude and the fact that you still insist on treating me like one of your students. I'm done with the whole bloody thing! You are an impossible man and I would rather kiss Neville's bloody toad than kiss you."_

" _Is that a fact?" asked Severus, moving closer. "Because that rather delicious colour that you're turning says otherwise."_

" _I am not – " Ron cut himself mid-sentence and stared at Severus for a moment before he said breathlessly, "What did you just call me?"_

" _Managed to stop your tirade long enough to hear that, did you?" Severus asked with a smirk._

_Ron continued to stare at him the silence was suddenly very noticeable. Severus had sensed this tension building for months, had been revelling in it as a matter of fact, and he couldn't stop himself from finally closing what little distance there was between them._

" _Does that colour cover your entire body, Ron?" Severus asked, immensely affected by hearing the hitch of the boy's breath as Severus used his name for the first time._

_Apparently, Ron wasn't going to let Severus have control of the entire situation, and he reached out and grabbed the back of Severus' neck, pulling him into a hot and very aggressive kiss. He pulled himself up against Severus' body and Severus felt himself harden immediately as that delectable body was held against his own._

_He wound one hand through the thick head of red hair, whilst his other ran down the side of Ron's torso, gratified that he managed to elicit a gorgeous moan from the boy as he did so. His tongue met Ron's and he plundered the hot mouth greedily as his hand gripped Ron's hair forcefully._

" _God you were right," Ron said breathlessly as his lips went to Severus' throat. "I've wanted this since that night, I've wanted you so badly, you must have known."_

" _I guessed," Severus said with a slight growl as Ron's lips moved to worry along the man's jaw. "I enjoy teasing you."_

" _I'd noticed," Ron said, slowly running a hand down Severus' body until it rested at the front of Severus' trousers, meeting the man's erection with a smile. "This is more than just teasing," he informed the man with a smirk._

" _I've never been known to take a joke too far."_

" _How far do you want to go tonight, Professor?" Ron asked, looking up at the man with a predatory gleam in his eye that made Severus shiver with anticipation._

_He was about to demonstrate to Ron just how far he wanted to take proceedings when a loud bang and an explosion of light erupted outside the window._

" _Oh for fuck's sake!" Ron exclaimed. "Why now?!"_

* * *

 

They were wrenched from the memory and Ron stood there, shaking his head as he smiled. "You were such a prick."

"I loved baiting you," Severus said, winding his arms around Ron and pulling him close. "I loved making that delicious blush spread over your body, watching the path it took across your torso, down across your stomach. God it used to drive me wild."

" _You_ used to drive me wild. You know, I know full well that I didn't need to keep my shirt off for that numbing agent. You just wanted to perve on me."

"Guilty as charged," Severus said, his voice low and playful. "Care to give me an opportunity to do the same now?"

"When have I ever been able to say no to you? Promise me one thing."

"Mm?"

"Fuck me so hard I see stars."

Ron was thrown onto the bed with a growl and as Severus began to strip the clothes from him, Ron smiled to himself that this would be yet another memory that they would look back on, and he looked forward to making many, many more.


End file.
